


Жил на горе дракон...

by merchant_prince



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, fairytale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драконы - опасные, жадные, самовлюбленные твари. Они знают только злобу, они презирают людей. Да что уж там, они своих сородичей на дух не переносят, едва ли в одной и той же части гор можно встретить двух драконов.<br/>Себастьян с драконами дел не имел и не собирался, но судьба исправила это упущение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жил на горе дракон...

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку кинкфеста2: Крис дракон, который решил, что Себастиан со своими глазами колдуна и кучей колец и цепочек должен принадлежать ему, как самое главное его сокровище.

**Глава 1**

Рыночная площадь славного города Вёльса шумела так, что едва можно было слышать бой часов на ратуше. Торговцы во всю завлекали покупателей, сварливые бабы спорили до хрипоты о цене, ремесленники кричали на подмастерьев, носились по улицам толпы неугомонных мальчишек…  
  
В лавочку ювелира городской шум и гам долетал приглушенным. Стоило-таки раскошелиться на толстую, дубовую дверь, чтобы покупатели могли в тишине и покое выбрать себе золотое кольцо, серебряную цепочку-плетенку или серьги-каффы. Вот и сегодняшний посетитель с интересом разглядывал перстни с каменьями и был крайне любопытен до новостей в городе и королевстве.  
  
\- Вы, должно быть, прибыли к нам издалека? – покачал головой ювелир.  
\- Очень, - господин этот приглядывался к ограненным изумрудам и рубинам, так что хозяин лавочки старался всячески его уважить в надежде на удачную сделку, - моя Родина далеко на юге.  
\- Ооо, - с пониманием протянул ювелир, для себя отмечая, что покупатель ему попался хороший. Южане любят роскошь. – Красивые края.  
\- Только когда старуха Этна не беснуется, - усмехнулся посетитель.  
Ювелир побледнел и, забыв про всякие приличия, цыкнул:  
\- Не поминайте в нашем королевстве крылатых тварей!  
Господин немало удивился и спросил все тем же насмешливым тоном:  
\- А что такого?  
Ювелир повертел головой, будто их подслушивать могли:  
\- Вот Вы смеетесь, а нам не до смеха. Король наш на каждом углу хвастается, что у него есть редкий бриллиант величиной с ладонь. Лучше б молчал, но дали боги длинный язык. А где сокровище помянешь, там и дракон появится. Так что, не накликайте, достопочтенный, беду на наши головы.  
\- Ну, простите, простите, - господин потянулся рукой и сжал плечо ювелира. Да, южане славны своим дружелюбием, - желаю, чтобы небо над вашим королевством всегда было чистого цвета сапфира.  
  
По прилавку зазвенело несколько монет. Золотых!  
\- Но, достопочтенный, Вы же ничего не купили!  
Странный господин обернулся у самого порога, коротко поклонился и сказал:  
\- Прошу прощения, но меня здесь ничего не привлекло. Так что, примите эту скромную плату за потраченное на меня время и приятный разговор.  
  
Ювелир на прощание также поклонился. Ах, если бы все клиенты были такими.  
  
Утром над городом пронеслась тень…  
  
***  
  
\- Ваше величество!   
\- Джарвис, чего тебе? - король Роберт, прозванный в народе Дауни, мучился утренним похмельем, потому что пить любил, но не умел, а на вчерашнем пиршестве вино лилось рекой. И пиво пенилось, и эль щедро подавался. Ну как тут устоять?  
\- Ваше величество! Там, - камердинер запыхался, прибежав в покои государя от самых ворот замка, и сейчас ему не хватало дыхания, чтобы рассказать о чудовищном происшествии, - там… Там…  
\- Потоп? Пожар? Саранча? Бунт? Если нет, то мне не интересно, - Его Величество зарылись назад в подушки и натянули одеяло до подбородка.  
\- Дракон!  
Никогда еще король Роберт не трезвел так быстро.  
  
***  
  
Дракон выхаживал по пригорку в ожидании презренного людского посольства. Ему было бы куда проще упасть на эту груду скрепленных цементом камней, называемых королевским дворцом, плюнуть раз другой огнем, предъявить свои требования, и дело с концом. Но драконья честь не позволяла. Что подумают сородичи – Златокрылый Крис самыми варварскими методами получил сокровище? Что скажут люди – совсем распоясались змеюки подколодные, чтобы им сдохнуть! Люди, конечно, в любом случае так про дракона скажут, а вот перед родным племенем в грязь мордой ударить не хотелось.  
  
Король важно семенил от ворот замка, сопровождаемый знаменосцем, барабанщиком и караулом из двух гвардейцев. Семенил с должной поспешностью, но гордо поднятой головой, а когда досеменил, приступил к приветствиям.  
  
\- Мы, король Роберт, рады принимать в своем королевстве повелителя огня, покорителя неба, и да будет ветер всегда наполнять твои крылья.  
\- Ну, привет, человек, - прорычал дружелюбно и самодовольно Крис. Короли-то привыкли, что перед их именами минут пять надо титулы перечислять, только больно много чести.  
\- Позволь заверить тебя, - говорил король сладко, а зубы от недовольства-то скрипели, - что в моем королевстве тебе будет оказан должный почет и уважение. Дозволь узнать, чем мы заслужили радость принимать столь дорогого гостя?   
\- Хочу оказать великую честь окрестным землям и поселиться в ваших горах. Сможете хвастаться перед соседями, что дракона приютили.  
  
Крису доставляло особое удовольствие наблюдать, как бледнеют лица людей от приятной новости. Ненавидят, но бояться, ох уж эти червяки, ползающие по земле. Осталось их добить всего одним:  
\- Я чую, - дракон показательно принюхался, - что в самой высокой башне твоего дворца, король, хранится бриллиант удивительной величины. Через три дня принесите его к подножью предгорного холма, - на этом, не размениваясь на прощания, Крис взмыл в небо так, что людей сбил с ног мощный поток воздуха.   
  
***  
  
Король, отряхнув землю с колен, раздраженно пробубнил вслед удаляющейся твари проклятия. Полушепотом, а то слух у крылатых змеюк отличный.  
  
Вообще, драконы слыли тварями честными. Потребуют себе сокровищ и скроются в горах, будут охотиться на диких быков, кабанов, скот воровать, но людей не тронут. То есть, соседство с ними хоть и неприятное, но неопасное. Казалось бы, откупиться от дракона и жить припеваючи, но человеческая жадность с драконьей поспорить может. Кто захочет расставаться с фамильной реликвией?  
  
\- Джарвис!  
\- Да, Ваше величество.  
\- Вот что теперь делать? Тут к гадалке не ходи, эта тварь нам принесет горе, – чуть ли не заплакал Роберт.  
\- Ваше величество! – Джарвиса, все это время выполнявшего роль знаменосца, осенило. – Так то и надо сделать – к гадалке сходить. Живет тут одна на окраине города. О ней слава далеко за границы нашего королевства идет. Никогда она не ошибается.  
\- Веди! - уцепился за идею, как за спасительную соломинку, король Роберт.  
  
***  
  
Гадалка казалась столетней, если не двухсотлетней бабкой. Домишко её, сложенный из грубо обтесанных бревен походил на сарай, непонятно как втиснутый в ровную линию городской улицы.  
  
Бабка выслушала короля, раскурила трубку, и когда в единственной комнате дышать стало невозможно от дыма, стала уму разуму своих посетителей учить.  
  
\- Пошлите к дракону чародея.  
\- Какого чародея? – от запаха крепкого табака король постоянно кашлял и еле ворочал языком.  
\- Да живет тут один на отшибе в ближайшей деревеньке. Себастьяном кличут.  
  
Бабка больше ничего не сказала, только молча приняла от Джарвиса плату за гадание, а король, воодушевленный шансом сохранить бесценный бриллиант, заспешил к дворцу.  
  
\- Джарвис, чтобы этого Себастьяна немедленно доставили ко мне во дворец!  
\- Будет сделано, Ваше величество.  
  
***  
  
Бабушка всегда говорила Себастьяну, что у него дар, что он особенный, что его ждет большое будущее. С годами Себастьяну стало казаться, что ясновидящая родственница просто не хотела предсказывать ему правду. Ну какой дар? Да, он может отличить волшебный камень от пустышки, может найти в горной породе тот кристалл, который можно зарядить на здоровье, на приворот, даже на смерть – простите боги – но это такие мелочи, крохи. Хватало, чтобы зарабатывать на жизнь, но сделать что-то действительно сильное у него не получалось. А бабушка могла только по первому весеннему дуновению ветра сказать, что за год грядет, каких несчастий или добрых знамений ожидать следует.  
  
Вот и сейчас Себастьян сидел перед алтарем, в середине которого горел огонь и пытался просмотреть будущее хотя бы на месяц вперед. Всех торговцев камнями обошел, нашел янтарь с искрой, способной гладь времени осветить, а ни в какую. Огонь опаливал камень все больше, а Себастьяну перед глазами только дорога какая-то стелилась, да силуэты гор на горизонте просматривались. Вот же глупости! Он-то дальше Вёльса нигде и никогда не бывал, да и не собирался.  
  
Прервав ритуал, затушив костер и поклонившись алтарю, Себастьян принялся за текущие заказы – кому пробудить бирюзу на удачу, кому оберег от сглаза смастерить, кому амулет защитный для дома сплести.  
  
Недолго он за работой просидел. В его уединенное жилище без приглашения и стука ворвались королевские гвардейцы.  
  
\- Ты Себастьян?  
\- Да.  
\- Пойдешь с нами.  
  
Церемониться гвардейцы не стали, просто волоком вытащили колдуна из его дома.  
  
С досадой Себастьян смотрел на кольца у себя на пальцах, припомнил все цепочки и шнурки амулетов на шее – правильно, ни одного на удачу, ни одного. Хотя такому везунчику, как он, даже заговоренный узелок на запястье не помог бы.  
  
***  
\- Ты должен убить дракона, - прямо с порога заявил король Роберт, когда колдун предстал перед ним. Короля не смущало то, что чародей был в этот момент перепуган до чертиков и вовсе не походил на грозного воина.  
  
\- Я не… Какого дракона? Я даже меч в руках в жизни не держал! – Себастьян слышал, как их короля в народе называли пьяницей и развратником, но вот теперь он на собственной шкуре испытал, что Его величество были еще и самодуром.  
  
\- Крылатая гадина покушается на реликвию твоего короля и твоей страны, а ты не хочешь спасти нас от гнусных поползновений какой-то змеи! – король Роберт аж подпрыгнул со своего трона, Себастьян от неожиданности отступил на несколько шагов и услышал, как за спиной лязгнули оружием гвардейцы. – Либо ты сражаешься с драконом, либо поднимаешься на плаху!  
  
\- Ваше величество, позвольте мне, - из-за трона выступил Джарвис, понимая, что король казнит колдуна раньше, чем тот сможет сослужить короне службу.  
  
При помощи камердинера разговор пошел куда успешнее. Себастьян, лихорадочно думая, как же ему выкрутиться из этой ловушки, вспомнил старую легенду о драконьих сокровищах. Дракона можно было обмануть, а для этого пришлось долго уговаривать короля позволить взглянуть на бриллиант.  
  
Драконы никогда не выбирают сокровища просто так. Семейная реликвия короля Роберта хранила в себе силу. Причем чистую, опытный чародей мог извлечь её и направить в нужное русло – да хоть бы зажечь на небе еще одну луну, не иначе бриллиант когда-то принадлежал богам, столько в нем было магии. И Себастьян чувствовал, что он может взять немного силы и заключить её, например, в кристалл горного хрусталя. Бриллиант тогда останется у своего законного хозяина, а дракон будет в первую очередь чуять магию, а не сам камень. Это должно было его обмануть. Себастьян очень надеялся, потому что другого шанса у него не было.  
  
День ушел на то, чтобы найти горный хрусталь нужного размера и формы. День – на ритуал переноса частички силы. И вот, на третий, решающий день Себастьян отправился по дороге, ведущей к горам.  
  
Все было точно так, как в его видении. Хотел научиться читать будущие, смотри, получилось, только все равно силенок не хватило, чтобы растолковать все правильно. А ведь все так просто – где дорога, там и перемены грядут, а то и судьба вершится.

**Глава 2**

Крис ждал в условленном месте с самого утра. Он занял самую верхушку предгорного холма, улегся, сложил крылья, подставив спину солнцу, разнежился под лучами и стал представлять, как рявкнет на короля за его нерасторопность. Можно даже пустить из носа дым, чтобы посмотреть на трясущуюся свиту и на правителя, пытающегося сохранить лицо.  
  
Один единственный посланник крайне разочаровал дракона. Ну что это такое? Какой-то встрепанный юноша, одет без привычного королевского лоска – знавший и лучшие времена плащ, расхристанный ворот рубашки, из-под которого виднеются какие-то шнурки и цепочки. Крис повел носом, чтобы убедиться, что это именно магия, а не цветочная пыльца так забивает ноздри, аж хочется чихнуть. Как будто хоть один из этих амулетов может причинить дракону вреда больше, чем комариный укус. Крис не знал, как чувствуется комариный укус, но по его наблюдениям, люди так говорили о незначительной, смехотворной боли.  
  
\- Ну, - выдыхает лениво дракон. Он еще не решил, как будет вести себя со столь непримечательным червяком.  
\- От имени короля Роберта… Кхм.. Хм… В общем, - червяк образцом храбрости не был и заметно подрагивал, запинался в словах, переступал с ноги на ногу, не решаясь подойти.  
\- Ну! – напористей прошипел Крис. Нечего тут мямлить. И так драконье достоинство унижено. Надо будет подлянку какую королю устроить.  
\- Да чтоб тебя, – внезапно огрызнулся посланник и подошел к Крису. – Просили передать, - из сумки через плечо на солнечный свет появился такой желанный камень.   
  
Крис поднялся, расправил для пущего эффекта крылья и, как от нечего делать, плавным и быстрым движение сбил юношу с ног и прижал к земле когтистой лапой, удовлетворенно чувствуя, как тот задергался, в надежде освободиться. Это как же надо испугаться или наоборот - страх потерять, чтобы в таком тоне говорить с драконом? Кажется, или парень издал стон боли? Ну, можно еще сильнее надавить на грудь, чтобы дышал с трудом.   
  
Теперь взгляд Криса обратился на камень, выроненный посланником в момент падения. Он был таким, каким дракон его и представлял – тонкие грани, прозрачность, но ощущение от него были совершенно не те. Королевский бриллиант не мог быть настолько слабым.   
  
Свободной лапой Крис надавил на камень, и он дал трещину.  
  
***  
  
Видя, как дракон проверяет обманку на прочность, Себастьян понял, что ему пришел конец. Вот и все, его «большое будущее» наступило – какая честь, быть растерзанным летающей змеей! И как будто тут можно было рассчитывать на другой исход.  
  
\- Как вы посмели обмануть меня!? – взревел дракон, наклоняясь к самому лицу Себастьяна, обдавая его горячим, почти горящим дыханием.  
\- Тебе же нужна сила, а не форма. Какая разница, какой камень, если в нем есть магия! Бери и впитывай! – колдун чувствовал, что терять ему уже нечего, а оправдаться хотелось из принципа. Последнее слово, как-никак.  
  
Дракон надавил лапой еще сильнее, так, что когти стали врезаться в кожу. От боли Себастьян распахнул глаза. Видеть перед смертью морду, покрытую золотистой чешуей с красным отливом, голову, обрамленную роговидными наростами и голубые глаза. Такой человеческий цвет, но вертикальный, змеиный зрачок. Настолько же красиво, насколько и страшно. А впрочем, думать о красоте, когда тебя собираются разорвать на куски – это надо лишиться рассудка.  
  
Но у дракона на данный момент планы столь кровожадными не были.  
  
***  
  
По размышлениям Криса убивать посланника короля было нечестно. Да, он непочтительный червяк, но посланник, даже не способный сопротивляться. Демоны бы побрали драконье благородство. Отпускать тоже не казалось выходом – тогда люди еще подумают, что драконы все такие добрые, и бояться перестанут.  
  
А парень был уже перепуган в край, аж глаза выцветали, стоило Крису резко двинуться, зашипеть, пустить дым. Красиво так выцветали, редкий камень способен так меняться.  
  
«Червяк может мне еще пригодиться?»  
  
Взлетать с зажатым под лапой человеком было сложнее обычного. Это хоть и добыча, но та, о жизни которой надо побеспокоиться хотя бы первое время. Пришлось старательнее работать крыльями, а потом прямо в воздухе перехватывать свою ношу удобнее, подключая вторую лапу, чтобы не упал. Кажется, червяк что-то прокричал, но Крис не особо вслушивался.  
  
До облюбованной пещеры, по меркам дракона, было всего ничего. Крис сбросил человека у входа, приземлился сам, хвостом подталкивая гостя внутрь горы. Хотя, какого гостя? Пленника.  
  
***  
  
\- Зачем я тебе? – Себастьян с большим трудом встал на ноги. После полета он чувствовал слабость. А еще расцарапанная когтями кожа зудела.  
  
\- Выменяю тебя на настоящий бриллиант.  
Себастьян нервно рассмеялся. За него, никчемного колдуна без роду и племени, дракон собирался выторговать бесценный камень из королевской сокровищницы.  
\- Ты дурак! Безмозглая летающая ящерица! Никто не оценит мою жизнь настолько высоко!  
Дракон рыкнул, заставляя Себастьяна отпрыгнуть глубже в пещеру.  
\- Это вы еще посмотрим, - дракон отпрянул назад, полностью выходя из-под сводов горы.   
  
Следующие несколько мгновений Себастьян наблюдал, как вход в пещеру закрывает огромный камень. Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно. Ему оставалось только сесть на землю и обхватить голову руками от безысходности.  
  
***  
  
День клонился к вечеру, рабочий люд Вёльса расходился по домам, где их ждали семьи за накрытым столом. Одинокие и ищущие развлечений шли на свет красных фонарей. А кому такая роскошь по карману не была – растекались по кабакам. Кружка пива за медяк и свежие новости, забористые байки – хорошо можно вечер скоротать.  
  
\- Слыхали про дракона?  
\- Да чтоб тебя! Тошнит уже от этой дряни.   
\- Да мне тут на рынке по секрету шепнули…  
\- Ежа тебе в сраку! Ну прилетел дракон, ну улетел, дальше-то что!  
  
За стойкой намечался яростный спор, если не драка, как вдруг к шумной компании присоединился еще один человек, который немало озадачил завсегдатаев. Хорошо, даже богато одет, а еще он оплатил трактирщику выпивку на всех:  
  
\- И по второй кружке за мой счет получите, если расскажите мне про этого дракона. Я только недавно прибыл в город, мне интересны любые новости.  
\- Откуда будешь, добрый господин? – довольно пачкая усы в пивной пене, спросил один из мужичков у стойки.  
\- Издалека. С самого юга.  
Мужички понятливо присвистнули. Южане щедры, расточительны, можно с уверенностью надеяться на угощение.  
\- Ну, раз добрый господин желает узнать новости…  
  
Все наперебой стали рассказывать южанину, как три дня назад над городом пролетел дракон. Он был огромным, закрывал полнеба. То есть, дело не в размере, дело в том, что драконы источают своим телом тьму! У него железные зубы, чей лязг слышится на мили вокруг. То есть не железные, то есть не зубы, а чешуя, как кольчуга, как рыцарские латы! С когтей дракона капала кровь – никогда не высыхающая кровь его жертв. Да, да, а на шее у него висит ожерелье из костей тех же самых жертв! Дракон хотел забрать самое лучшее из Вёльса – семь невинных дев…  
  
\- Только семь? – улыбнулся южанин.  
\- Будто мы больше найти смогли бы! – заржали рассказчики.  
  
Так вот, дракон потребовал себе дань в виде невинных дев, но отважный король Роберт вступил с ним в переговоры. Рискованное то дело, с драконами говорить – съедят же! Но, дали боги дар красноречия, уговорил государь крылатую тварь взять дань золотом и каменьями. Десять телег с драгоценностями сегодня с утра по дороге к горам отправили. Да каких десять, все сто! То есть брехня все это! Где вы видели сто телег, тридцать их было, теща моя у крепостных ворот живет, все видит, считала. Да нет же, отдали дракону дев невинных!  
  
Очередной спор о том, как уважил король дракона, опять грозил перерасти в драку, но трактирщик словил на лету очередную монету от богатого клиента и разлил всем страждущим хмельного.  
  
\- Хорошим людям, хорошая выпивка! – провозгласил щедрый господин.  
Мужички и были рады своему бесплатному счастью. Южанин чуть ли не клокотал от смеха, дослушивая последние байки и заказывая хозяину собрать еды в дорогу, так как ему нужно было отправляться в путь.  
  
Народ Вёльса обещал надолго запомнить явление Златокрылого Криса…  
  
***  
Крис вернулся в пещеру ближе к ночи. В темноте, под светом луны и звезд он был особенно эффектен и не мог упустить такой возможности - посеять немного паники в городе, дать ход страшным россказням. Людской страх тешил его самолюбие. Да и кроль должен был чувствовать неладное, раз его посланник не вернулся. Кстати, о червяке...  
  
Парень спал, привалившись к своду пещеры, закутавшись в плащ, но, все равно, дрожа во сне от холода окружающих камней.  
  
Об этом дракон и не подумал… Люди же слабые, беспомощные. Вечно что-то их жизни угрожает. Конкретно этому человеку угрожало замерзнуть ночью.  
  
Крис завалил вход в пещеру с внутренней стороны, выплюнул из зубов мешок - своеобразная добыча, которая могла очень даже понадобиться ему на утро - и стал сам готовиться ко сну. Лег, притянул к себе своего пленника, прикрыл крылом, изогнул шею, так, чтобы его дыхание согревало дрожащего человека. Вот же с ним морока, лучше бы не тащил всякую пакость себе в пещеру, но тут уже надо потерпеть и…. Ах да, он же еще не придумал, что делать с человеком. Подумает завтра, а пока - спать.

**Глава 3**

Сон отступал постепенно. Сначала Себастьян заворочался, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Потом – приоткрыл глаза – вокруг была только темнота, значит, можно было еще немного поспать. Наконец, Себастьян вспомнил, где он засыпал, заметил, что совсем рядом с ним лениво шевелится что-то большое и чешуйчатое, и подскочил с криком.  
  
Дракон также резко встрепенулся, и они оказались у противоположных стен пещеры. С темнотой все было не так уж плохо, камень, закрывавший вход, оставлял небольшой зазор в самом верху, через который проникал слабый утренний свет.  
  
\- И чего ты орешь?  
\- А чего ты… Ты… - подобрать слова не получалось. «Почему ты сграбастал меня в свои лапы во время сна?» - звучало странно по меркам Себастьяна.  
\- Крис.  
\- Прости?  
\- Меня зовут Крис.  
  
Вчера Себастьян был готов стать ужином для дракона. Сегодня этот дракон представился ему по имени. Где тут нарушилось равновесие в мироздании?  
  
\- Так просто? – Себастьян даже не осознал, что сказал это вслух.  
\- Что просто?  
\- Зовут, - продолжил Себастьян, во все глаза уставившись на… Криса.  
\- Почтительно можешь называть меня Златокрылый Крис.  
\- Но ты же не чисто золотой.  
\- Да как ты смеешь!?  
\- Ну, хорошо. Золотой с рыжиной, или красным отливом.   
\- Ты смеешься надо мной?!  
  
Крис рявкнул так, что шарахнувшийся Себастьян приложился спиной и головой о стену. Больно, между прочим. Захотелось сползти вниз и сжаться в комок, что колдун и сделал. К его ногам тут же подкатился мешок.  
  
\- Что это? – с недоверием поинтересовался Себастьян.  
\- Еда.  
\- Какая?  
\- Человеческая, - Крис был занят отодвиганием камня на входе в пещеру. Себастьян – судорожными размышлениями и недоумением.  
  
\- Стой, не закрывай меня! – опомнился Себастьян, когда выбравшийся из пещеры дракон принялся закрывать ход обратно.  
\- Тогда ты сбежишь.  
\- Да какой от меня прок тебе?  
  
Крис замер, в упор посмотрел на Себастьяна, издал гортанный звук, который больше всего походил на хмыканье:  
\- Ты мне нужен, - и привалил камень.  
  
***  
  
Пленник с голоду не умрет, а вот дракону пора было подкрепиться. Олениной, например. Интересно, а в этом королевстве тоже есть запрет на охоту на рогатых? Если да, то Крис постарается быть более придирчивым в выборе дичи. А еще разузнает, где тут охотится сам король, летать в те же самые угодья будет. В одно время с королевской охотой – вообще замечательно.  
  
Олень попался Крису упитанный, вкусный вплоть до требухи. Потрапезничал дракон на облюбованном предгорном холме, как бы красуясь – я такой кровожадный, ненасытный, огнедышащий ужас. Зрителей, конечно же, не было, но если бы были – долго не смотрели бы, опасаясь стать десертом.  
  
Косточки оленя были обсосаны и выплюнуты на траву. Крис довольно потянулся и решил позволить себе побездельничать с часок другой. Куда дракону спешить?  
  
Со вчерашнего дня на том же самом месте на холме валялся камень, принесенный... Хм, Крис вспомнил, что так и не узнал его имени. А ведь он был прав отчасти – в камнях главное не форма, а сила. В этом плескалась приятная по ощущениям искра. Конечно, намного приятнее, когда это грамотно ограненная драгоценность, а не обычный горный хрустать, но тут было другое. Крису камень был нужен из принципа «Чтобы был», «Чтобы досадить людям». Значит, приступать к запасному плану. Как раз кровушка съеденного оленя на морде засохла, выглядит должно быть, ужасно. Превосходно.  
  
***  
  
Мешок действительно наполнен едой. Как только дракон раздобыл все это добро? Хлеб, сыр, фляги – с водой и…ого, даже с вином! Вяленое мясо, сушеные яблоки. На что это похоже? На откорм? Нет, Себастьян более чем уверен, что драконы не едят людей. Ему бабушка в детстве рассказывала.  
  
Наскоро утолив голод, Себастьян стал думать, что ему делать дальше, как бы сбежать от этой ящерицы.   
  
Первым делом Себастьян нащупал на груди цепочку с чистейшим кристаллом горного хрусталя. Прелесть этого камня как раз в том, что сам по себе он не несет в себе магию, только принимает извне, хранит и дает использовать на благо колдуна. Себастьян в этом амулете запирал солнечный свет – самое то для темной пещеры.  
  
Огонек осветил пространство вокруг – в самом дальнем углу пещеры виднелся лаз. Свет выхватывал только очертания камней, дальше которых свет огонька уже не доставал. Себастьян подошел ближе – этот лаз уводил куда-то вниз, но был достаточно большой. Не то, что человек пройдет, дракон, будь он неладен, проползет. Очень сомнительный путь побега. Очень.  
  
Следующим на ладонь Себастьяна лег гладко отполированный диск кварца. Внутри камня расползались тонкие, светящиеся жилки. Для гаданий. Не такой силы, чтобы увидеть картинки будущего, но хотя бы получить ответ «да» или «нет» на заданный вопрос. Хуже, чем настоящий путеводный камень, но лучше, чем ничего. Себастьян сосредоточился и задал вопрос «Это путь к свободе?». Жилки внутри камня замерцали, перестроились и сложились в слово «Да».  
  
Темный ход, уводящий вниз горы, единственный огонек от маленького кристалла, заходящееся от волнения сердце и непреодолимое желание сбежать. Пришлось довериться стремлению к воле и сделать шаг практически в пустоту.  
  
Под ногой, бывало, осыпались мелки камушки, так что приходилось идти исключительно вдоль стены, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то опору. Проход извивался, казалось, до бесконечности, и что самое страшное – постоянно шел вниз. Как можно выбраться из таких глубин на поверхность – Себастьян не представлял. Единственное, он надеялся на советы своего кварца. Прежде же он его не подводил, амулет проверенный, сделанный собственными руками – что тут опасаться подвоха?  
  
Наконец-то проход стал расширяться, Себастьян прибавил шаг, в надежде, что в его бестолковых скитаниях хоть что-то изменится. Он выскочил на открытое пространство, но не успел ничего и толком разглядеть – сила кристалла иссякла, колдун в одно мгновение оказался в кромешной темноте и запаниковал. Опоры никакой нащупать не удалось, ноги то и дело за что-то цеплялись. На очередном камне Себастьян оступился и полетел кубарем вниз, набивая себе синяки. А потом голова больно стукнулась, и Себастьян провалился в забытье.   
  
***  
  
Крис спикировал на королевский двор специально так, чтобы при приземлении земля загудела. У него же нет глашатаев, трубачей и барабанщиков. В этом плане драконы – скромный народ. Все сами, да сами. Прохлаждавшиеся тут же гвардейцы истошно завопили, какая-то прислуга выглядывали из окон дворца и тут же прятались, закрывая ставни. Из всех возможных людей Крис выбрал дородную бабу, застывшую в нескольких метрах от него с корзиной белья в руках.  
  
\- Ты. Позови короля, - Крис не всегда знал, как его голос звучит для людей. Вот сейчас он говорил спокойно, но баба бросила свою корзину и с криком побежала к дворцу.  
  
Его Величество Роберт ждать себя не заставили и были бледны, как мел. Крис дружелюбно оскалился и облизнулся:  
  
\- Итак, бриллиант.  
  
Король коротко кивнул и стремглав кинулся назад, во дворец. Минута за минутой тянулась, наконец, коронованная особа вернулась, неся на бархатной подушечке фамильную драгоценность.  
  
Крис сцапал камушек, придирчиво осмотрел. Вот от этого силой разило по-настоящему, не то, что от обманки. А какие грани, какая игра света. Нет, чтобы сразу так.  
  
\- Другое дело, - дракон «проворковал». Король побледнел еще сильнее.  
  
Уже расправляя крылья, Крис вспомнил кое-что и воззрился на презренного червяка.  
\- А ты ничего не забыл, король?  
Роберт уже от страха ничего не мог сказать, все ждал испепеления, небось, так что просто отрицательно замотал головой.  
\- Кого-то? – дракон все продолжал допытываться.  
\- Девственниц! - короля явно озарило. – Ты сам выберешь, повелитель неба, или нам на предгорный холм отправить?  
  
Крис усмехнулся, взлетел и уже в полете ответил:  
\- Можете жить спокойно пока.  
  
Полет приносил удовольствие. Еще бы – такую славу себе создал, такую драгоценность раздобыл. Да и королевство он себе красивое выбрал: горы, окружающие зеленые долины, леса, расползающиеся зелеными морями по земле, забавные люди. Все такие разные – кто-то боится, кто-то проявляет интерес, кто-то ничего не видел и ничего не знает, а байки придумывает. А кто-то сквозь страх дерзить умудряется. Крис даже одернул себя в мыслях: «У тебя в лапе бесценный бриллиант, а ты о червяках думаешь. Интересно, как он там?»  
  
В пещере оказалось пусто. Дракон был готов рвать и метать, но природная выдержка взяла свое. Крис успокоился и принюхался. Пленник был все еще здесь, просто далеко. Решил исследовать нутро горы? Интересно. Сам Крис до этого еще не дошел.  
  
По лазу пришлось пробираться ползком, извиваясь, плотно прижимая крылья к телу. В конце концов, лаз кончился, и дракон оказался в просторном зале, посередине которого распластался искомый человек. Видимо, последний крутой спуск дался ему нелегко.  
  
Крис подошел ближе, прислушался – человек дышал, от волос исходил резкий запах соли вперемешку с железом. Этот запах, вкус, захотелось ощутить на языке. Крис не смог удержаться – лизнул. Осторожно, на пробу, сразу отстраняясь. Надо же, а это было приятно. Не сама кровь, а прикосновение.  
  
Человек слабо пошевелился и приоткрыл глаза. Крис, со своим зрением не мог не видеть – сейчас они были совершенно темные, ни намека на цвет. И даже так – красиво.  
  
\- А тебя как зовут? – дракон привлек к себе внимание, так как пленник явно не так хорошо ориентировался в темноте.  
Глаза уже знакомо распахнулись, но двигаться человек не спешил, только проговорил со стоном в голосе:  
\- Себастьян.

**Глава 4**

Размытые в темноте контуры дракона, нависающего над ним, мало трогали Себастьяна. Больше его заботила собственная голова, в которой пульсировала боль. Он потянулся к шее, где на коротком шнурке у самого горла висел оникс – с другими амулетами не перепутаешь, камню даже не пытались придать правильную форму, да и отполирован не идеально.  
  
Себастьян приложил оникс к виску и тут же почувствовал, как под кожу поползли иголки. Было неприятно да сдавленного шипения, но края раны на голове начали стягиваться, боль – уходить. Когда процесс лечения завершился, Себастьян даже смог сесть, не боясь, что потеряет равновесие.  
  
Дракон молчал все это время и пристально вглядывался, сверкая глазами в прямом смысле.  
\- Неплохо колдуешь, – гулко прозвучало в пещере.  
Похвала от крылатой ящерицы – стоило ради этого разбить себе голову до крови. Себастьян не спешил отвечать, мало ли что там на самом деле у дракона на уме.  
  
Крис и не стал ждать ответа. Просто развернулся и стал обходить пещерный зал по периметру. Себастьян огляделся – вот и тот уступ, с которого он так хорошо упал, вон и лаз, по которому он сюда добрался.   
  
Хоть глаза и попривыкли к темноте, Себастьяну было не так уж комфортно. Так что он долго не думал, перебрал амулеты на груди, на ощупь нашел каплевидный лунный камень. Совсем не то же самое, что и солнечные лучи в горном хрустале, но больше ничто дать свет из амулетов Себастьяна было не способно. Под приказом колдуна из камня искра за искрой вырвались пять огоньков – белесых, с голубоватым переливом. Они не разгоняли темноту, просто смягчали её, очерчивали все вокруг, делали понятнее. Огоньки поднялись под самый потолок пещеры, стали водить там хоровод.  
  
\- Очень даже хороший колдун, - дракон придирчиво рассмотрел получившееся зрелище.  
\- Это так, баловство. Вообще-то это для девушек… Очаровывать . Девушкам нравится танец огоньков, - Себастьян сам не ожидал, что поделится этим с драконом.  
\- Ты меня…очаровываешь? – Крис прошествовал назад, одним прыжком поднялся на уступ, подхватил что-то с земли и вернулся к стене то ли в прыжке, то ли в коротком полете. Себастьяну даже пришлось пригнуться, чтобы его не зацепило крылом.  
\- Даже не думал. Мне нужен свет. Так людям привычнее.  
  
Дракон окинул взглядом Себастьяна, огоньки, все также танцующие под потолком, и коротко выдохнул на предмет в своей лапе. Тот час же пространство вокруг озарилось ровным теплым светом. Будто множество свечей.  
\- Так лучше?  
  
Себастьян заворожено уставился на бриллиант, занявший место в небольшом углублении в стене, а потом посерьезнел, обращаясь к дракону:  
\- То, что хотел, ты получил. Можешь отпустить меня?  
\- Нет.  
Колдун чуть ли не взвыл от этой непробиваемой логики.  
  
Крис улегся на пол, сложил передние лапы, вытянул шею:  
\- Твой король и не вспомнил о тебе.  
Себастьян грустно усмехнулся:  
\- Я же говорил. Меня, наверное, уже и мертвым сочли.  
\- Почему?  
\- Что почему?  
  
Дракон устроился поудобнее, приподнял голову.  
\- Когда люди рассказывают истории, то их короли – честные, благородные, храбрые люди, заслужившие корону своими подвигами. Когда встречаешь их в реальности, они хитрые, двуличные. Они не рвутся в бой, они стараются услужить, обмануть. Почему вы так любите врать?  
\- Должно быть, ты слышал сказки, – тут Себастьяну действительно стало интересно.  
\- Что значит сказки?  
\- Ну, - колдун вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, - то, что никогда не происходило на самом деле. Выдумки.  
Дракон промолчал и отвернулся, о чем-то размышляя.  
\- Рассказывать то, чего никогда не происходило, значит врать. А потом люди меж собой и порицают вранье. Так почему?  
  
Слова дракона поставили Себастьян в тупик. Что он, в общем-то, знал о крылатых змеях? Что они рождаются и живут в горах, что на дух не переносят своих сородичей и едва ли в одной и той же части гор можно встретить двух драконов. Что они жадные, что они злые, что презирают людей.   
  
Крису же было интересно, он хотел понять что-то в людях, но мыслил, как и любое магическое создание, для которых не существует полутонов, для которых есть правда, а есть её противоположность. Это как говорить на двух разных языках.  
  
Себастьян долго собирался с мыслями, он хотел объяснить все как можно понятнее.  
\- Крис, - колдун отважился начать с имени, - люди очень разные. Есть те, которые сложат любую небылицу, очернят любого, чтобы получить выгоду. А есть странствующие сказочники, которые рассказывают волшебные истории, веселят детей, радуют взрослых и зарабатывают этим честно на хлеб.  
\- Но они все равно рассказывают вранье.  
\- Сказки – это не вранье. Это мечты. В них нет злого умысла.  
  
***  
  
Себастьян только больше запутал Криса. Единственное, когда колдун говорил о сказках, у него светились глаза. Дракону нравилось это все больше и больше. А еще Себастьян перестал бояться. Обычно Крис такого людям по отношению к себе не позволял.   
  
Разговор дальше не пошел. Себастьян только стал перебирать свои амулеты. Камни явно поубавили в силе за это время, как чувствовал Крис.   
  
\- Раз уж на то пошло, - Себастьян оторвался от поглаживания кольца у себя на пальце и…улыбнулся, – я слышал, что драконы умеют обращаться людьми. Правда?  
Дракон хмыкнул и поспешно ответил:  
\- Нет, это все людские сказки.  
Себастьян улыбнулся еще шире, нагло сощурил глаза.  
\- А где ты их, собственно говоря, слышал?  
  
Крису, конечно, понравилось разговаривать с колдуном, но что-то тот стал больно любопытным:  
\- Что за тон? Забыл, кто я – дракон оскалил зубы. Это всегда производило впечатление.  
\- Ну, не съешь же ты меня, - а Себастьян все так же улыбался.  
\- Почему это? – Крис, мягко говоря, опешил.  
\- Ты до сих пор не причинил мне вреда.  
  
Узнала бы мамочка Этна, что её сынок позволил человеку не бояться себя – вот смеху-то было бы. Позор для всех южных гор. Паршивая овца среди Златокрылого рода.  
  
Себастьян тем временем поднялся на ноги и спросил:  
\- Я хочу найти воду, ты не против?  
\- Фляга в мешке же была.  
\- Я не про то. Чтобы умыться.  
  
Нет, с этим надо было что-то делать. Крис пугался самого себя. Человек только спросил, а он уже стал прислушиваться и принюхиваться к нутру горы. Ему хотелось заботиться о Себастьяне. Да, боги! Ему больше хотелось говорить с Себастьяном и разглядывать его светящиеся глаза, чем наслаждаться по-настоящему бесценной добычей, освещающей сейчас пещеру. Он же совсем молодой дракон, ему надо собрать сокровищницу, потому что лучше драгоценности мира должны принадлежать исключительно драконам. Люди – презренные, недостойные земляные червяки…  
  
\- Тут есть озеро глубже, в горе.  
\- Я знаю, - Себастьян уверенно пошел в правильном направлении, - не зря же я ношу кольцо с опалом.  
  
Совсем не дело. Колдун чувствует себя в пещере дракона, как дома. Совсем не дело… Вот, он уже скрылся в очередном проходе. И надо бы проверить. Вдруг это очередная уловка, чтобы сбежать.  
  
***  
  
В первой пещере кольцо молчало, сейчас же беспокоилось и покалывало палец. Опал любит воду, тянется к ней. Обычно Себастьян использовал его только в ритуалах, но теперь камень вывел его к подгорному озеру.  
  
Вода была чистой и неподвижной, будто стекло. Сначала Себастьян снял плащ и рубашку, стал пригоршнями черпать воду и смывать остатки засохшей крови с волос, потом умыл лицо и шею. Холод растекался по коже, но и бодрил.   
  
Недолго думая, Себастьян полностью разделся и окунулся в озеро с головой, а когда вынырнул, у кромки воды уже сидел дракон. Стало несколько неловко, но долго торчать в холодной воде было невозможно. Пришлось выбираться на берег под пристальным взглядом Криса.  
  
\- Ты красивый, Себастьян, - это звучало очень странно. Аж мороз по коже. Хотя скорее это все еще от воды.  
Себастьян не ответил, просто решил побыстрее натянуть на себя одежду, пусть на мокрое тело, но зато не так неловко. Разве мог он подумать, что ему это не дадут сделать?  
  
Крис, как и тогда, повалил его на землю и прижал лапой, правда, сделал это до ужаса осторожно, филигранно.  
\- Эй! – Себастьян попробовал возмутиться и дернуться, хотя и понимал, что бесполезно.  
  
Дракон наклонил голову, изогнув шею, и лизнул плечо Себастьяна. Это стало очередным сюрпризом. И даже не сразу понятно каким – приятным или отвратительным. А Крис тем временем самым кончиком языка провел у виска, спустился к шее, и лицо Себастьяна обдало горячим дыханием.   
  
Лапа давно не прижимала к земле, но желание двинуться не возникало. То ли это был страх, то ли драконья магия, о которой ходили легенды, но правды не знал никто. Себастьян только безропотно позволял Крису вылизывать себя. И каждое прикосновение отдавалось в теле дрожью, чем дальше – тем становилось жарче. Себастьян стал глубоко дышать, особенно когда язык дракона прошелся по прессу, скользнул к бедру.  
  
\- Красивый, - Крис оторвался и сказал на выдохе, - и вкусный.  
  
С Себастьяна вмиг слетело всякое наваждение. Он неловко дернулся в сторону и попытался встать. Что значит вкусный?   
  
Крис удивился, если Себастьян правильно различал оттенки эмоций на его морде. То ли хмыкнув, то ли приглушенно рявкнув: «Все-таки боится», - дракон поспешно развернулся ушел с берега озера. Себастьяну осталось только загнанно дышать и повторно плескать в лицо холодную воду.   
  
Когда он вернулся от озера, бриллиант уже не сиял. Крис лежал и, казалось, спал, но тусклый блеск глаз подсказывал, что дракон пристально за ним наблюдает, прислушивается, как он то и дело шуршит камушками под ногами и пытается найти себе место на ночь. Сейчас же ночь? Наверное. Себастьян уже мало, что соображал.  
  
\- Иди сюда, - проговорил Крис и зашелестел крылом.  
Себастьян застыл в нерешительности.  
\- Тебе это нравится? – правильно было бы уже спросить, нравится ли Крису Себастьян, но для этого нужно было собраться с духом.  
\- Нет, но иначе ты замерзнешь.  
Ну, в этом Себастьян спорить не мог и устроился под боком у фыркающего, но осторожно обнимающего лапой дракона. Засыпать пришлось, впервые обдумывая от и до все происходящее.  
  
Ему было сложно понять дракона. Но ему уже не было страшно на самом-то деле. Почти не страшно. И, боги, приятно это…своеобразное внимание! А еще было желание выбраться на поверхность, которое настойчиво продолжало стучать в висках, как будто Себастьян забыл что-то важное. Но вот что? Такой ворох мыслей утянул колдуна в сновидения.

**Глава 5**

Крис плохо спал. Обычно он мог бы исправить это полетом, бесцельным блужданием в горах, но сейчас у него под крылом посапывал Себастьян, и бросать причину своей бессонницы совершенно не хотелось. И как бы дракон не отнекивался, но Себастьян был ему дороже пресловутых сокровищ. Камни не умеют улыбаться, у камней нет голоса с насмешливыми, дерзкими нотками, камни никогда не одарят тебя взглядом светлых, словно небо, глаз. Только вот Крис не знал, как дать понять своему сокровищу его же ценность? Стоило ему подумать, что у него получилось, как Себастьян снова его испугался. А что может сделать дракон, чтобы ему доверяли? Боги, Крис понял, что это он боится. Боится быть не понятым, как и у озера. И боится, что сам никогда не поймет людей. Боится, что останется один.  
  
Под утро Себастьян стал ворочаться под боком, отбивая у Криса последние надежды на сон. Пришлось обдумывать сложившуюся ситуацию дальше, а чем дальше думал Крис, тем больше злился, тем больше убеждался, что виной всему – человек. Драконы сильнее людей, не их вина, что ползающие по земле червяки не понимают их, да еще и заставляют испытывать вину. Нет уж! Себастьян останется с ним вне зависимости от того, что там себе будет думать, бояться или нет. Сокровища должны принадлежать только драконам.  
  
Снаружи уже давно рассвело, когда Себастьян заворочался в очередной раз и проснулся. Крис не стал особо нежничать на этот раз и выпихнул колдуна из-под крыла. Да же странно, что тот никак не возмутился.  
\- Крис, отпусти меня, пожалуйста, - Себастьян сел, опустив голову.  
\- Нет.  
\- Крис, пожалуйста. Хоть ненадолго, я не сбегу. Вернусь.  
\- Нет, - Крис не верил. Крису не нравились эти мольбы.  
\- Крис, послушай! – чуть ли не отчаянный крик, но дракон уже не отвечал, поспешно пробираясь по лазу к выходу из пещер.  
  
***  
  
Себастьян очень надеялся, что Крис его послушает, даст объяснить. Но чертов дракон не оставил ему шанса.  
  
Все было так просто. Чем больше он оставался в пещере, тем сильнее его охватывала непонятная тревога, превратившаяся в эту ночь в кошмары, и он вспомнил то, что упускал все это время.  
  
Старая присказка его бабушки: «Ты колдун, Себастьян, и ты знаешь, что это значит. Магия – часть тебя, не пресекай надолго её источники для себя». Источники, вот чего не было в пещере. Каменная коробка, оторванная от земли, куда не проникал ветер, не заглядывали солнечные лучи, где вода не знала постоянного движения рек и ручьев, а значит, была мертва. Все это было у Себастьяна, пока он беззаботно жил у себя дома. Все получалось само собой, он никогда не думал, что окажется без постоянной подпитки. А сейчас это ударило его как обухом по голове.  
  
Себастьян снял все оставшиеся у него амулеты. Кристалл мориона, который он брал с собой с неделю назад, чтобы прогнать надоедливого призрака из дома одной семьи, он вообще забросил подальше. Не хватало еще, чтобы амулеты, исчерпавшие последние запасы магии, начали тянуть из колдуна силы. И Себастьяну грозила такая же участь. Дар есть дар, даже незначительный, за него надо платить.   
  
Оставалась надежда на королевский бриллиант. Крупицы бы его чистой магии могло хватить, чтобы дождаться Криса и еще раз попробовать поговорить с ним. И какого же было удивление Себастьяна, когда бриллиант даже притронуться к себе не дал. Конечно, что такой драгоценности слабый колдун, когда его уже подчинил себе дракон – сама магия воплоти.  
  
Себастьян нервно усмехнулся и привалился к стене. Слабость росла в теле от минуты к минуте. У Криса были все шансы найти по возвращении мертвое тело. Кварц тогда обманул его. Он вел колдуна далеко не к свободе.  
  
***  
  
Люди короля со вчерашнего вечера по всему городу искали гадалку. Казалось, её знает каждый житель, каждая собака, но никто не мог сказать, куда она запропастилась. В конце концов, под самое утро удача улыбнулась привратникам у городских ворот. Старая женщина возвращалась с полей, неся в руках большую корзину с нежно фиолетовыми цветами.  
  
\- Госпожа, король требует Вас во дворец!? – сообщил привратник, намериваясь отвести гадалку к Его Величеству.  
\- Ишь ты, требует он. Сам придет. Знает, как найти меня.  
\- Госпожа, это королевский приказ, - привратник хотел уже схватить старуху за локоть и силой отвести во дворец, но та зыркнула на служивого таким взглядом, что ему пришлось отступить на несколько шагов назад. Чего доброго, еще проклянет.  
  
Стоило только новости дойти до дворца, как не спавший не минуты в эту ночь, злой, как демон, Роберт в сопровождении Джарвиса отправился на окраину, к дому гадалки.  
  
\- Ну и что надо, король? – проворчала старуха, даже не отвлекаясь от раскладывания цветов по печке.  
\- Ты говорила, что колдун победит дракона! Грош цена твоим предсказаниям. Дракон забрал мое сокровище.  
\- Ха. Я никогда не говорила, что колдун победит дракона. Но камень вы вернете.  
\- Как?! – взревел король.  
Гадалка одарила царственную особу таким взглядом, будто перед ней стоял шарлатан-оборванец. Даже тихо стоящий в углу Джарвис почувствовал холодок по коже от этого взгляда.  
\- Сегодня вечером дракон будет возвращаться в свое логово. Посылай людей на самых резвых конях, ищите пещеру в горах.  
\- Если твое предсказание окажется ложью, то…  
\- Я никогда не ошибаюсь. Ничего ты мне не сделаешь, король. Пошел прочь.  
  
Роберт весь кипел от гнева, но ноги сами понесли его из избушки гадалки. Только на улице он опомнился и нервно приказал:  
\- Джарвис! Распорядись!  
\- Да, Ваше Величество, - устало отозвался камердинер. Король день ото дня казался в стократ хуже дракона.  
  
***  
  
Трактир не шумел, трактир ходил ходуном. Дракона сегодня видели на севере. Нет же, на юге. Не знаешь, не говори, с востока прилетел. Дурья башка, с запада он появился. Выгрыз все стадо овец. Вместе с пастухом. И сторожевым псом. И спалил вековой дуб.   
  
В том, что крылатая гадина кровожадна до жути, сомнений ни у кого не возникало. С грустью оглядывали мужички трактир, но так и не выглядели в толпе очередного богатого господина с юга, который бы оплатил им выпивку за сообщение сего удручающего факта.  
  
От нечего делать работяги, разморенные бражкой, стали обсуждать другую излюбленную тему – драконьих девственниц. Мол готовы помочь любой девице избежать прискорбной участи идти в…кхе…кхе…услужение твари. Разносчицы презрительно фыркали на эти пересуды, и хоть в большинстве случаев предложение было не актуально, между драконом и вот этими пьянчугами, первый прельщал как-то больше.  
  
В дальнем темном углу трактира уныло попивал эль посетитель, плотно закутанный в плащ. Хозяин был недоволен таким клиентом – слишком мало заказал, в пустую уже битый час место занимал. Хоть и заплатил вперед, но все равно, за этот столик уже раза три могла сесть шумная компания, которой бы разносчицы не успевали подносить хмельное.  
  
Если бы хозяин трактира лучше пригляделся бы, то признал бы в угрюмом посетителе давешнего богача-южанина. Можно было подумать, что у него сорвалась сделка, что он за пару дней растерял все свое состояние, что угодно, но никому не было дела такого отрешенного человека.  
  
Наконец, на радость трактирщику, смурной господин покинул заведение.  
  
***  
  
Улицы были пустынны в этот час, когда небо уже окуталось сумерками. Прохожие были совсем редким явлением, и те, по большой части, расходились из трактира по домам.  
  
Господин, плотно закутанный в плащ, обратил внимание на старую женщину, ковыляющую ему на встречу, но не придал этому особого значения, пока она не окликнула его:  
\- Эй, ты! – женщине на вид было не меньше двухсот лет.  
\- Простите, - дерзкий тон не понравился господину. Он же мнил себя благородным, а тут с ним так непочтительно разговаривает простолюдинка.  
\- Уморишь его, со свету сживу, - продолжила старуха, усмехнувшись.  
\- Что? – он совсем не понял смысла ее слов.  
\- Умирает он, дурень, потому что заперт! – женщина, не смотря на свой солидный возраст, резво подошла, дала господину подзатыльник и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила свой путь. В любом случае, это не имело никакого значения.   
  
В этот поздний час мало кто спешил по улицам засыпающего города, но один человек стремглав бежал к городским воротам.  
  
***  
  
Гвардейцы не поверили своим глазам, когда дракон взлетел с недалекого от стен города поля. Вот откуда он там взялся? Разве ковыль укроет такую змеюку? Они так надеялись, что предсказание гадалки, которому так безоговорочно следовал король, не сбудется, им не придется выслеживать логово дракона. Легко сказать – выследить, убить, забрать сокровище. Истории о победах над крылатыми змеями – сказки, не более. Кто верит сказкам?  
  
Но, делать нечего, отряд поскакал вслед дракону, пытаясь прикрываться перелесками. У предгорного холма гвардейцы остановились, командир потребовал подзорную трубу. Бледная тень в свете луны скрылась за одним из горных пиков и больше не появлялся в небе. Вот и возможное логово.  
  
\- Капитан, прикажете следовать дальше? – обратился один из гвардейцев.  
Приказ короля есть приказ. Отряд выдвинулся по горной дороге.  
  
***  
  
Крис буквально набросился на закрывающий вход камень, откатил его и поспешил вглубь пещер.  
  
В первое мгновение он даже не разглядел Себастьяна, а потом заметил, наконец, его, привалившегося без всякого движения к стене. Он не дрожал, как в первую ночь. Крис испугался, что прилетел слишком поздно, но стоило ему приблизиться, он понял, что колдун слабо дышит, хоть лицо лишилось цвета. Жив, еще не поздно. Что сказала та женщина? «Умирает, потому что заперт»? Он же пытался сказать, а Крис, настоящий дурень, не хотел слушать.  
  
Медлить дракон не стал.  
  
***  
  
Каково же было удивление отряда, когда крылатая гадина пролетела чуть ли не над их головами. Кажется, дракон нес что-то лапах. Демон его разберет, может очередная добыча. Вон, в городе говорили, что он слопал стадо овец с пастухом и сторожевой собакой. Вот же ненасытная дрянь. Как бы то ни было, дракон летел прочь от гор.  
  
\- Капитан, что делать будем?  
\- В логово. Устроим засаду.   
  
Отряд нашел пещеру, обыскал. Один из гвардейцев даже отважился спуститься по лазу ниже в гору, а когда вернулся – передал капитану бесценный бриллиант и простенькое кольцо с опалом.  
\- Смотрите, не много-то сокровищ у дракона было.  
\- Костей там не видел человеческих?  
\- Нет, а что?  
Капитан тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Да посылал наш король колдуна одного с драконом сражаться, вот что от него осталось. Даже костями не побрезговал.  
Гвардейцы побледнели.  
  
Отряд провел в пещере всю ночь и утро, но так и не дождался возвращения дракона. Пришлось возвращаться, докладывать королю все как есть. Еще долго Роберт не спал ночами, ожидая возмездия от крылатого змея.

**Эпилог**

Лесная поляна выглядела ужасно. Как будто по ней пронесся ураган, наломавший веток с окрестных деревьев. И какой неразумный путник додумался бы устроить здесь ночлег? Как ни странно, таковых нашлось двое.  
  
Один мирно спал на расстеленном плаще, другой следил за костром, постоянно нервничая, то обхватывая голову руками, то бросаясь поправлять сбившийся плащ товарища, то подкидывая сухой хворост в пламя.  
  
Так продолжалось вплоть до момента, пока небо не начало светлеть.  
  
***  
  
Просыпаться и в непонятных местах, в смешанных чувствах начинало входить у Себастьяна в привычку. Особенно в этот раз, когда просыпаться он не собирался. Не думал, что будет способен на такое чудо, когда засыпал.   
  
От костра шло приятное тепло, рядом сидел незнакомый человек. Хотя, почему незнакомый? Догадаться-то несложно. Чай не Прекрасный Принц из сказок. Просто до этого было трудно представить, каким человеком может быть дракон.  
  
\- У тебя волосы с рыжиной, Златокрылый, - ухмыльнулся Себастьян, откидывая чужой плащ и садясь.  
\- Далась тебе эта рыжина, - фыркнул Крис. – Это блики костра.  
\- Что тебе не нравится в рыжине?  
  
Какое-то время они сидели молча, Себастьян вглядывался в лицо, по которому дракона среди других людей и не угадать бы было – даже глаза с человеческим зрачком. Драконы – сама магия. Чего хотят, то и воротят. И все-таки, Крис был красивым. В обеих своих ипостасях.  
  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, - прервал молчание Крис.   
Себастьян был готов открыть рот от удивления, но он был слишком рад тому, что его никчемная, по его же мнению, жизнь не прервалась бесславно и одиноко. Так что настроение диктовало ему шуточки над смущенным драконом.  
\- Вот так просто. Что-то не верю. Считай, что в лукавстве я тебя уже уличил, буду требовать вымаливания прощения на коленях.  
  
Крис посерьезнел. Нахмурился. Встал на колени. Нет, все-таки Себастьян поторопился отказаться от удивления.  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Эй, да брось, я же пошутил, - Себастьян ухватился за плечо Криса, встряхнул, потянул на себя, а тот легко поддался и практически упал на Себастьяна.  
  
\- Боги, - засмеялся колдун, - даже в человеческом обличии ты делаешь это!  
\- Что я делаю?  
\- Наваливаешь на меня сверху. Ты не жив, чтобы не придавить .  
  
Себастьян не смог удержаться, чтобы не протянуть руку и не погладить Криса по волосам. Вообще-то он совсем недавно клял дракона последними словами, а сейчас даже злиться на него не получалась.  
  
Крис ласку понял по своему, наклонился к губам Себастьяна и осторожно провел по ним языком.   
\- Кхм, Крис, - колдун растекся в улыбке, но дракон неловко отстранился и сел как прежде.  
\- Тебе все-таки не нравится… Не нравлюсь я.  
\- Что ж ты мне договорить вечно не даешь, - Себастьян приподнялся на локтях. - Просто у людей выражать симпатию принято несколько по-другому.  
\- Как? – наверное, лучшее, что могло описать выражение лица Криса, - это «растерянность». Драконом он производил впечатление, мог напугать, в конце концов. А вот человеком… А что он в общем-то знал про людей? У Себастьяна зато будет много работы, чтобы рассказать Крису кое-что. Может быть, когда-нибудь можно будет поведать дракону пару любимых сказок, но начинать надо с малого.  
  
Себастьян мягко опустил руку на шею Криса, притянул к себе:  
\- Не бойся, хорошо, - и поцеловал.  
  
Сначала Крис чуть не шарахнулся в сторону, но Себастьян удержал его, на свое удивление. Силы-то у Криса должно было быть больше. Видимо, не хотел отстраниться по-настоящему. А какие-то секунды спустя стал отвечать, полностью доверяя Себастьяну.  
  
\- И все-таки ты вкусный, - резюмировал Крис, когда они уже оторвались друг от друга.  
\- Крис! – Себастьян воскликнул так, что спугнул стайку птиц с ближайших кустов. – Кто так говорит?!  
\- Что опять не так?  
\- Сердись ты драконом, я бы еще испугался, а так ты слишком уморительный.  
\- Я и обратиться могу, - надо же, в голосе послышалось шипение.  
\- Валяй. Мне интересно на это взглянуть.  
  
\- Ну уж нет, сначала поговорим! Тьфу-ты, развели непотребства. Старую женщины дождаться не могли, - на поляну вышла двухсотлетняя старуха, уже знакомая Крису, а Себастьяну вообще – родная.  
\- Бабушка?  
\- А ты кто думал? Ну что, понял, о каком будущем я тебе говорила?  
\- Эм, нет, - на самом деле, щеки Себастьяна полыхали от смущения перед родственницей.  
\- Ох ты тугодум. Внучок, вот же твоя судьба рядом сидит. Правда, подтолкнуть вас друг другу пришлось, но что ж поделать.  
\- Себастьян? – попытался прояснить для себя ситуацию Крис, но быстро замолчал, наткнувшись на взгляд выражавший только одно: «Сам ничего не понимаю».  
\- Дракон, который не любит драгоценности и колдун, которому бы меньше перемен бояться, да напарника под стать нет. Теперь есть. Считайте, что я вас благословила. Будете глупости творить – больших дров не ломайте.  
  
На этом гадалка махнула рукой и то ли ушла, то ли растворилась в воздухе.  
\- Ну, как тебе моя бабушка? – очнулся Себастьян.  
\- Чем-то на мою маму похожа.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу с ней знакомится.  
\- Да упасите боги!  
  
\- Себастьян, а можно я тебя… - Крис застыл, не зная, какое слово подобрать слово.  
\- Поцелуешь?   
\- Да.  
\- Хм, что-то прежде ты не очень-то разрешения спрашивал…  
Дослушивать Крис не стал. И учился он быстро. И Себастьян против не был, даже сам стал тянуть с Криса рубашку.   
  
Вот так вот. Небо светлело, костер догорал, а кто-то нашел свое сокровище, судьбу, любовь и надежного спутника в будущих странствиях.   
  
И не соврал тогда кварц про путь к свободе, просто путь оказался кривоватой тропинкой.


End file.
